blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Eve is a deuteragonist in the Blaster Master series; she serves as a support role for Jason in Blaster Master Zero. Jason discovers Eve unconscious in the underground residential ruins and Sophia's equipment reacts strangely to her. She reveals that she has lost parts of her memory and has intimate knowledge of Sophia's mechanics. After Eve is found, she becomes Jason's co-pilot in the SOPHIA III, and can give Jason information about the MA and other advice during their journey. During this time, while she's alone in SOPHIA III, she managed to gain access to a databank that is biometrically coded to her. SOPHIA III recognizes her as "Android Nora-2057: Eve" and restores her memory, though this temporarily cuts her off from Jason. When Jason returns, Eve doesn't talk to him about these events for a while, but eventually, she finally opens up to him and tells him the truth about SOPHIA III, herself, and Fred, and their mission to hunt down mutants wherever they may be. Jason offers his assistance to hunt down the mutants, which Eve reluctantly accepts. After the Underworld Lord is defeated, Eve thanks Jason for his help, but renders him unconscious and leaves with SOPHIA III. During the final battle, SOPHIA III was infected by the Mutant Core, and Eve tried to get SOPHIA III safely away so she could activate its self-destruct and destroy it. But before she can do so, the Mutant Core completely overtakes SOPHIA III, turning it into Invem Sophia, and traps Eve inside. Jason tracks down Eve with the aid of Sophia Zero, but Eve, thinking she's hallucinating, tells Jason to stay away. Jason refuses and battles Invem Sophia, managing to do enough damage to it that he can get inside and free Eve. With Eve safely out of harm's way, Jason destroys Invem Sophia, destroying it and the Mutant Core once and for all. Afterwards, Jason and Eve celebrate their victory together under a beautiful starry sky. Jason would end with a final dialogue saying "Eve, there's something I want to tell you...", implying a love confession. Other Appearances ''Blaster Master Zero 2 Following the events of Blaster Master Zero, it is revealed that the Mutant Core left behind a series of mutant cells within Eve's body. She began to rapidly mutate on the right side of her body, growing an elongated arm, one of her eyes being visibly corrupted, and a number of blue-tinted infections visibly grew across her body. Jason searched the underground for a cure, to the point where Sophia Zero and his Blaster Rifle were breaking faster than Eve could fix them, but there were no leads to be found. Jason concluded that if a cure did not exist on Earth, it ''might exist on another planet. More specifically the planet Sophia, where Eve and the SOPHIA MAs originated. From the remains of Sophia Zero (and thanks to an unspecified accident), the two created Gaia-SOPHIA, the first Earth-built MA, capable of theoretically unlimited space travel thanks to its Gaia System. As the crew lands on Planet Flosante, G-SOPHIA's Hover module suffers a critical failure, forcing the crew to scour the planet for parts to repair it. After dispatching several mutants, they finally fix the module and can move on to the next planet. Throughout the exploration, Eve consistenly displays trouble staying conscious, as even with G-SOPHIA's energy and life support, she still struggles to keep the mutant corruption at bay. On Planet Montoj, Eve and Jason would meet another Metal Attacker pilot, Gonbei. After the two fight, Tae and Eve would interrupt, making Gonbei realize the whole ordeal was a misunderstanding. Tae and Gonbei would mention that their MA, Kuebiko, was heavily damaged. Eve would offer their resources to Tae's delight, but could not directly assist due to her circumstances. Eve and Jason would assist Gonbei and Tae with Zavira, Gathervira, and their requests before moving on. Approaching Immigration Ship L-229, Eve spends most of the journey unconscious. Jason comes to realize he needs an extra power source for G-SOPHIA, as all the sub-weapons and modules, while necessary for exploration and combat, leave less energy to allocate for Eve's life support. Eventually, Jason would manage to obtain the Burn Spark which would allow Eve to properly come back online. By the time she did, Eve was in time to see Jason battling against the mutant-controlled Defend Them All. On Planet Stranga, Eve would mention feeling unwell, possibly due to the weird electromagnetic fields on the planet. Jason and Fred seemingly display no symptoms. Eventually they would meet Kanna and Kenwood, the pilot and support droid of the MA Eir, with the former attacking them almost immediately after introductions. Following the fight, Kanna would force them to retrieve three fruits to get the Access Key to the next dimensional tunnel. When they returned, Kanna would admit she didn't actually know where the Access Key was, but used the fruits and a flower attached to her head to create a potion for Eve to feel better. After the defeat of Cerbeboss, the two would assist Kanna again by retrieving a certain plant for her that apparently shot off into space. In Area D, G-SOPHIA would be attacked by the Garuda and its pilot Leibniz. Leibniz mocks Jason for keeping a "broken doll" like Eve around, angering him and leading to a battle. Following the attack, Jason and Eve would flee to safety. After reaching orbit, Eve would reveal that, as the support droid of the G-SOPHIA, if Jason had attacked someone like Leibniz did, she would be programmed to deactivate or even self-destruct the MA as MA's are not supposed to fight one another. She wondered why the Garuda's support droid would fail to stop the attack, with Jason wondering if it even had one. Later, while on foot, Jason would face Leibniz alone. After Leibniz falls, he seemingly became despondent over the fact that Jason wouldn't throw Eve away, with Jason noting it being as if Leibniz wasn't actually talking to him. On Planet Divido, Eve and Jason would meet Tesset who, at the time, was separated from her Metal Attacker Atom and her partner Stein. After their conversation, Tesset would become separated from the two by the powerful dimensional rifts on the planet. After Jason and Eve made their way across Area-D to Divido's other side, they would encounter Stein, however Eve quickly realized his communication system wasn't active, and Eve set about manually activating it while Jason fought Atom. After Eve succeeded in activating the communications, Stein would apologize for his attacks, not realizing people were aboard G-Sophia and thinking it was a Mutant Attacker. Eve and Jason would assist in defeating Dig-Rawler and getting Stein a booster. After finishing their work on Divido, the two would make their way to Area G, where they are once again accosted by Leibniz. He would continue insulting Eve, and learning of Jason's work across the universe, mocks him for coming to "save" Area G. After a brutal clash both in MAs and on foot, Leibniz would mock Jason, telling him it would be better for him to take what Jason holds dear before Planade-G does, just as it took everything from him. Jason and Sophia would land on Planade-G, but Eve would quickly warn Jason that, should they destroy Planade-G, the energy stored inside would tear the universe asunder. Jason would use the Gaia System to drain Planade-G of energy, ultimately defeating it, but they would be caught in the resulting surge from its death. Bad Ending Should the player not have collected the three Emblems, then Eve, Jason, and Fred would become separated in Area Ω. Eve would realize she failed to help Jason, and simply stood back as he handled all the hard parts. She thinks back to the other MA pilots and their partners, and wonders if they had something the G-SOPHIA crew were lacking. With her corruption spreading without G-SOPHIA's energy, Eve would call to Jason one last time as her consciousness fades. True Ending Should the player have collected the Emblems, Eve would lay in Area Ω, thinking about how she always leaned on Jason for everything. After a few moments, she would come to the realization that Jason may be in trouble, and she needed to go to his aid and save him. She would rise, surprising even herself with her energy and determination. Traversing Area Omega on foot, Eve could even use her I-HIX to fight mutants using some sort of "purification energy". After a battle with another Dig-Rawler, Eve would find the broken pieces of a Blaster Rifle. Her mind immediately goes to the worst-case scenario before she realizes that it's a different model from Jason's. A few areas later, Eve encounters Leibniz and Garuda, with the former ready to scrap Eve, alone and without an MA. Suddenly, Eve notices something further ahead, revealing a girl and another MA. The girl introduces herself as Elfie, a support droid. She explains that while fighting alongside her pilot Roddie, they were sucked into Area Omega. They bumped into the Mutant Cocoon, a beast said to be even stronger than an Overlord, which damaged the MA and separated the crew, leaving Elfie to fix things by herself. She asks if they've seen Roddy somewhere, but verges on tears when she recognizes the broken Blaster Rifle Eve holds as his. Leibniz begins to panic, demanding that Elfie stop mourning since she and Eve are just supposed to be "dolls". Elfie's response on how sad he himself must feel cuts deep, and he begins to go into hysterics. Elfie simply responds that her spirit is all that remains, since her injuries from the Mutant Cocoon became fatal after she tried working on her MA. Leibniz is shocked until he receives a report from Garuda that Elfie has no readings, nothing resembling a sign of life. She is, for all intents and purposes, a lingering spirit, and proof that even support droids have souls. In deep thought, Leibniz reveals the purpose of the Emblems to Eve. They are actually "All-Purpose Interplanetary Markers", capable of opening a wormhole to the corresponding MA from anywhere in the universe. He tells her not to lose them until she finds Jason again, then leaves claiming he has some business to attend to. As Garuda flies away, Elfie invites Eve to pilot her MA, since she cannot do so as a spirit. As Elfie fades away, she leaves the words "May 'bravery' guide you-" as Eve boards the MA, now named Andreia. Traveling in Andreia, Eve finds Fred, collapsed but still alive. As the G-SOPHIA's support lifeform, Fred has an innate sense of where it is at all times, allowing Eve to find it. Eve finds Jason and G-SOPHIA, turned into stone in front of the Mutant Cocoon Drolrevo. Fearing the worst has come to pass, she's relieved to find there's still a faint vital sign coming from Jason. Eve battles Drolrevo, but cannot keep up with the mutant's regeneration. In theory, Andreia's Acceleration Blast could damage it enough to slow its healing, but it's been locked due to previous damage and firing it now would destroy the MA, assuming Drolrevo even gave Eve an opportunity to charge it. Just as all seems hopeless, a transmission comes in from the other MA pilots. Apparently, Leibniz stopped by each of their planets to tell them that the G-SOPHIA crew needed their help, and they're on their way. Sensing an opportunity, Eve continues to fight to try and damage Drolrevo a bit more. As the MAs Kuebiko, Eir, and Atom come barreling through wormholes, Eve overrides the safety on the Acceleration Blast. While she regrets destroying Andreia like this, Elfie's spirit whispers in her ear, reassuring that their memory will live on in Eve. As the MAs distracted the Mutant Cocoon, Eve charges Andreia's Acceleration Blast, enhanced with her own purification energy. The resulting blast rips Drolrevo's exterior and miraculously frees Jason and G-SOPHIA. The battle is not yet finished however, as the Cocoon breaks to reveal Drolrevo Mastro, the Mutant Cocoon's true form. Unfortunately, the Acceleration Blast has all but wrecked Andreia, and Eve is left no recourse but to pray for Jason's success. Triumphing against Drolrevo Mastro, the G-SOPHIA crew finally reunites. They thank the MA pilots and their crews as they all return to real space, where the G-SOPHIA crew gaze upon planet Sophia. Jason and Eve reminesce on their journey, and remark on how they've already accomplished their goal, since it seems Eve's purification-boosted Accel Blast also removed her mutant corruption. Just before the credits begin to roll, Eve begins to say, "Jason, there's something I want to tell you..." ''Worlds of Power: Blaster Master Eve makes her debut as an original character in the ''Blaster Master novelization. She first appears in the deep pit that Jason jumps down while chasing after his frog, Fred. She accompanies him throughout the first part of the quest, but ends up being captured by the Plutonium Boss. Eve gives him the Gun, shows him how to pilot the Sophia 3rd, and generally educates him about the Plutonium Boss's plans. Eve is the closest English equivalent to her true name, which is Yvtrkijz. Hailing from another planet, known as Signar-el, Eve has a poor grasp of English and its linguistic subtleties, as seen with her struggle in understanding various slang phrases. Well-trained by her father, a leading "astroscientist," she is the youngest winner of the Red Nova Science award for her theories on intergalactic life forms. Her studies in this field led to her discovery of Earth. It was here that the Plutonium Boss made itself known; listening in on her transmissions to Signar-el, it realized it had found a new source of plutonium, and fried Signar-el in a catastrophic flash of nuclear power. Eve, knowing that she had inadvertently led the Plutonium Boss to another defenseless planet, followed it to Earth and had planned to take it on herself with Sophia 3rd, when Alex and Jason showed up. Eve is a serious, straight-forward person who expects others to be observant to their surroundings on catch on quick. She's bluntly honest, and absolutely driven to defeat the Plutonium Boss. ''Blaster Master: Blasting Again'' Eve is the wife of Jason and mother of Roddy and Elfie. She does not make a physical appearance here, only a spiritual appearance, having died of an unknown illness 5 years before the events of the game. After Elfie is kidnapped by Kaiser, Eve replaces her as Roddy's spotter. When Kaiser is defeated, Eve's spirit ascends into the sky, proclaiming that she can finally be with Jason, implying that her spirit had been on Earth since her death. Trivia * Eve is implied to be poor at cooking. During a conversation with Jason regarding the Gaia System's creation, she describes the preceding accident as "just like when I mess up a recipe in the kitchen!", to Jason's (internal) consternation. ** Even before Blaster Master Zero 2, this is implied via the official artwork made to celebrate 100,000 downloads of Blaster Master Zero, showcasing life with the Sophia crew. One panel shows Eve attempting to add a box of radioactive material (which incidentally looks like the one that mutates Fred in the original Blaster Master) to a pot, but is stopped by a VERY panicky Jason. Category:Characters Category:Blaster Master Category:Blaster Master: Blasting Again Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Blaster Master Zero 2